Mhor Parjai - Our Victory
by Dysfunctional Mastermind
Summary: After his fight with Anakin Skywalker's apprentice in the Temple on Malachor, Darth Vader finds himself inexplicably in Skywalker's body during his battle with Kenobi on Mustafar. The Sith Lord goes on to claim the Empire from Palpatine, and decides to wear Skywalker as a mask. But just where does the mask end, and the Sith Lord begin? ROTS AU/Time Travel. T, for now. Vadme.
1. Deus Ex Machina

_Chapter I: Deus Ex Machina_

* * *

Vader felt momentarily disoriented. At one moment, he was facing Anakin Skywalker's former apprentice in the Temple at Malachor. The next, he was... he had hair, again? And it was hot. Too hot.

"It's over, Anakin!" Vader's eyes shot open, and he realized where he was. Mustafar. The... The Temple explosion. He'd sensed a disturbance in the Force, something that almost triggered a vision yet was brutally interrupted. Had... the Temple explosion reacted with something? Whatever it was that caused Tano to disappear? His pondering was interrupted, "I have the high ground!"

Regardless of how he had arrived at this moment in his life again, it seemed his shielding wasn't interrupted by the transfer. Had Kenobi even _noticed_ , or was he, too, distracted by the heat of battle?

Not that it mattered, in the end. This time, things would be different. Vader would make sure of it.

"You underestimate the power of the Force, my former Master," Vader replied, easily suppressing his grimace at the sound of Skywalker's voice leaving his lips. Hopefully, his voice would deepen or change on its own over the next years. And then, with as much power as he could muster, Vader tore the Jedi's saber from him, vaulting it into the lava as it deactivated.

Kenobi's surprise was palpable. Vader lunged for him, and as he tried to vault away, Vader gathered up his hatred and - from _more than a decade_ of experience on the receiving end and paying attention to what was done - launched Force lightning into Kenobi. A scream tore from the man's throat and he collapsed. Vader made sure to land next to him as he fell, and stabbed Kenobi through the chest.

Revenge. _Sweet, sweet revenge._ It may not have been _his_ Kenobi, but that didn't matter. Because, now, Vader would have _her_. And his children. They would not die, this time. He would save them.

To ensure Kenobi's death, Vader threw this corpse into the lava lake. As hard as he could and as deep as he could. Pushing it into the fiery depths. It was gone, naught but ash - if even that remained.

Vader sighed in relief for the first time in a long time, feeling the air in his lungs, his heart pounding strongly in his chest.

Vader left the area of their fierce battle, returning to where Padme lay - unconscious. Possibly dying by his hand. He would hope that she could forgive him, that she would forgive him. He would do things right, this time.

Vader brought her aboard the shuttle, and set some coordinates. It was time to save her life.

* * *

"Master," Vader announced as he stood before Sidious. With the precision that he'd learned over his past decade, he kept his rage and hatred coiled and directed carefully. When Sidious motioned for him to speak, he did so, "Kenobi is dead, Master. I defeated him at Mustafar. And Padme... she's alive. She survived giving birth, to twins."

"Twins, you say?" Sidious smiled as his voice took almost a whimsical tone. The Emperor clapped his hands together, once, and chuckled mildly as he said, "what fortuitous news, Lord Vader! Is it not everything I promised you, my apprentice? Your destiny as a Sith will be a great one, I assure you."

"Just as yours is about to end," Vader replied as he ignited the saber he'd kept hidden in one of his sleeves. Sidious' shocked face told him all he needed to know, but as the Sith Lord died, his face slipped into an almost proud smile. Vader had already destroyed the recording devices in the room; nobody would disbelieve him.

Vader sheathed his saber, after disengaging it. Now, to claim the Empire for his family.

* * *

"Senators of the First Galactic Empire. You may know me as the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. However, unlike those Jedi who betrayed him, I stood alongside him. It was I who saved Palpatine from death at the hands of the Jedi Order. Unfortunately, when the Emperor informed me that Imperial Intelligence had discovered the location of the Separatist leadership, I was no longer able to protect him.

"A fact that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi took advantage of," Vader spoke with Skywalker's voice loudly and in front of the entire Imperial Senate. There were shocked murmurings among the Senate. Vader had long since dispatched of Sidious' advisers, or otherwise implanted them with loyalty and commands that they would not break free from anytime soon. Vader continued, "Thus, as I went to go end the Clone Wars personally, Kenobi - a man I once called friend - killed the Emperor in his sleep, as well as all of the Imperial Guardsmen in his way. I defeated Kenobi, promptly, upon my return - he is dead, and I have his saber to prove it.

"I have come to inform you all of this, and to ask you to elect me as the new Emperor: it is I who stood with our Emperor before his death, it is I who led the attacks on the Jedi Temple to rescue the younglings from the treachery of the Jedi Order, it is I who avenged our Emperor's death, and it is I who ended the Clone Wars with absolute certainty. I will not force this vote, but I ask you, as a friend and ally of the Emperor, to elect me. I will not hesitate to find the remaining traitorous Jedi - they will see me as an enemy, as they do all of you, as they did our Emperor. They will kill me, if given the chance. I assure you, I will not give it to them."

There were many things going on in the Imperial Senate at once, but Vader ignored them to focus on the Force. He encouraged the fears, the loyalties. He discouraged those emotions which were more proud of the Emperor's death. The vote was cast, but it was hardly a vote at all.

Vader stood before them all, as the newly crowned Emperor Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, the Defeater of the Jedi, Palpatine's Friend and Ally, the One Loyal Jedi Knight, and he who ended the Clone Wars. He was beloved by the Senate, and by the galaxy at large.

A perfect mask for Vader to wear, really. At least, for now. When the time came, he would announce his new title. As it was, Anakin Skywalker would be a useful mask for a while yet.

Finally, the Empire was his. And he would use his knowledge of the future, of the Force, to ensure that this time, things would be done _right_.


	2. The Trials Begin

_Chapter II: The Trials Begin_

* * *

"Ani," Padme's voice called to him. Vader suppressed another grimace; he would never correct his angel, his love. Besides, the mask of Anakin Skywalker couldn't be allowed to shatter. _Yet_. Vader had her brought to the Imperial Palace, formerly the Jedi Temple, after the Emperor's First Legion (formerly the 501st Legion) had cleaned it out. Reconstruction and remodeling efforts were ongoing, but the healing center was mostly unscathed.

"I'm here, Padme," Vader whispered, an oath and vow that he would not break for as long as he lived. He offered her a comforting smile, his control over his facial features more precise now that they needed to be, "I'm right here."

"W-what happened?" Padme asked him. Vader took her hand in his, squeezing it in a comforting manner like she used to for him so very long ago.

"Emperor Palpatine is dead," Vader replied, softly. He never removed his eyes from hers, even as he said, "Kenobi betrayed us. I know it isn't what you want to hear, my angel, but he lied to you. The younglings, the babies - they were rescued, taken and hidden away. The Knights, the Masters, the Council... they had to be stopped, Padme. They were going to usurp power from the Senate, from the Emperor. Kenobi, or some other Jedi, killed Palpatine while I was away."

"Oh," Padme said, her eyes wide. She had this immense, profound sadness - yet she was alive, at the very least. She seemed to shake slightly with a sob, "why would Obi-Wan lie to me?"

"I don't know, Padme - he was a traitor to the Republic; his reasons are his own. But Palpatine is no more. _I_ am the Emperor, now. After... what transpired on Mustafar, I would understand if you did not wish to be my Empress," Vader said at length, trying not to let his voice waver. He couldn't lose her, or them. But he was still wracked with the guilt of killing his family the first time around. That wouldn't happen, this time. If she wanted nothing to do with him, he would let her take the children. At least, for now.

"No, Ani, no. I- I love you. Despite what you have done, I love you, still," Padme pulled him closer, whispering, "Just promise me you won't ever hurt me again. Promise me you won't hurt our children. Promise me I'm safe, and that you're telling me the truth."

"I swear on my life, Padme," Vader returned, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. Despite everything, she forgave him. Vader murmured, "does this mean that you will be my Empress, Padme? That you'll... rule the galaxy, the Empire, with me? Help me in raising our children to continue our legacy?"

"Anakin, I... I fought so long and so hard for the Republic. For democracy, for the freedom of others," Padme said, her voice shuddering and full of fear. Vader closed his eyes, hard. But he felt her fear, still. He hated that she was afraid - of him, of their Empire. She continued, "I can't fight you. I... I don't want to fight, anymore. The war is over, isn't it? You said you brought peace. Just... no more fighting. I want... I want to focus on raising our family. I don't think I can ever bring myself to support this- this Empire, or take part in it. But, I'm willing to stay with you, to raise our children. To love you."

"I promise you, Padme, I will make sure there is peace. No more war, no more death. I... will have duties as Emperor, you understand. And... sometimes, you or the twins will have to appear with me, as the Imperial Family. But- I can't and won't force you to partake in any part of the Empire beyond public appearances. You will play exactly as much of a role in the Empire as you desire, my angel - as much as I am able to ensure that is the case," Vader kept his voice hushed. The Darkness within him wanted nothing more than to love Padme forever, to hold her forever. If all she wanted in return was to keep politics out of their personal lives together, so be it.

"...thank you, Anakin. I love you. I- I didn't know Obi-Wan was with me. You know that, don't you? I- I didn't mean to hurt you, and- and... you- you," Padme's voice cut off with a sob that wracked her whole body. Vader enveloped her further in his embrace, using the Force to coax away Padme's sadness, her fear; protectively, possessively, he wrapped her up in his everything.

"I love you, Padme. What happened on Mustafar was a _mistake_ , a _terrible, terrible_ mistake. It will never, ever happen again. I swear to you, Padme. You are my Angel, my Light. I need you, I need our children. As long as we live, I will make it up to you. I promise you that," Vader said as he held her. He was surprised to find that it was true: she _was_ his Light. He could feel the Light within him brushing and mixing with hers, and being called forward by hers. The Light also protected them both, and their children who were nearby. The Darkness and the Light could coexist.

The Sith and the Jedi were both deluded, Vader decided. The Light cannot exist without Dark, and the Darkness would consume itself and obliterate itself without the Light to balance it. How had he not realized it sooner? The answer was obvious: _Sidious_.But it was as much the Jedi Order's fault as it was Darth Sidious' fault.

Yet, this was also a sign of something else: Skywalker lived within him, if there was Light present. Vader... did not know how to process this. On the one hand, Skywalker and his Light would help Vader protect Padme and their children. On the other hand, Skywalker was _weak_. No, Anakin could not be allowed to take control; Vader must maintain a skewed balance. He must have control, yet allow the Light to be strong enough that his angel, and his children, would never again be at risk by his hand.

"Are you alright, Ani?" Padme whispered against him. Vader smiled, slightly; those thoughts, those realizations and affirmations could wait. His Angel was with him now.

"I love you, Angel. Never doubt that," Vader said, as he kissed her lips and moved back slightly, arms still around her slightly. He paused, licked his lips, and asked, "are you up for dealing with the Media? They are... expecting me. If you say no, I can tell them that your labor was... intense, and that you and the Prince and Princess are resting, safely, in the Palace."

"I... think I can handle it, for now. If you're with me, Ani, I can handle it," Padme responded, slowly. Tiredly. Vader nodded, and kissed her hand. The Media could wait for a few more minutes...

* * *

"I, Emperor Anakin Skywalker, would like to present you with your Empress, Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker," Vader announced to the Media, but before their questions or murmurings could begin, he added, "And the newborn Imperial Prince and Princess, Luke and Leia Skywalker."

Vader hated having to use Skywalker's name, but it was part of the mask for the public. His angel loved him, and he doubted she didn't know that he was Vader - despite all of his assurances and claims, there was always a wiggling, squirming doubt within her. But he would prove he loved her just as furiously as Skywalker did, if not moreso.

Padme was holding the twins, and was in a hoverchair. It was necessary, as she was still very tired after the intensive labor.

"My wife's labor was... intensive, so she will be making a short statement before returning to the healing halls of the Palace to continue recovery," Vader spoke again to the Media, who all were silent when he raised his hand to silence them.

"I know you all have questions, but I trust that my husband will answer them on our behalf. All I wish to say is that I love my husband, and I will support him in all the ways that I can - our wedding vows and oaths, I know he wouldn't break. And neither shall I. This is a happy, joyous moment in our lives. We may not always see eye to eye, but we will support each other. I promise you all, the Empire will not only be safe and secure - it will be a time of unprecedented freedom and peace," Padme said, shortly. Vader smiled, nodding in agreement - visibly. Internally, he was not so certain; had Padme changed her mind? Was she going to be involved in the Empire, after all? Questions for later, Vader supposed.

After Padme left, there were many questions. Vader answered them all, automatically: yes, he and Padme were legally married on Naboo in secret. Yes, during the war. No, he wasn't certain if his children were Force sensitive and going to be Imperial Knights. Yes, all surviving Jedi would be arrested rather than killed, with younglings being remanded to the custody of the Order of Imperial Knights, those who remained loyal to the Empire and were once Jedi, as he was.

Eventually, he stopped paying attention, and then ended the conference after a few more questions.

The Order of Imperial Knights would have the same function as the Inquisitors: kill Jedi survivors, and bring in force sensitive children to train them as Imperial Knights. All while enforcing Imperial law, and keeping the peace. It was not unlikely they'd also be used to oversee the Imperial Military, so as to ensure no one at any level tried to rise against Vader or question his rule.

Vader had made sure that the Imperial Council had been made aware that they needed to fuel a propaganda campaign that would make becoming an Imperial Knight look like one of the highest honors, and that refusing it or siding with the traitorous Jedi was a horrible thing to do.

It wouldn't be too difficult. Besides, those Jedi who _were_ captured by him and imprisoned would eventually be turned into Imperial Knights, who would use the Dark or the Light as Vader saw fit and necessary. The younglings who had been caught in the crossfire could be replaced, and eventually, Vader could ensure the ones who had died wouldn't be missed.

So far, everything was going exactly as Vader planned. The Galactic Empire and its military were securing the galaxy as he pondered. Of course, now he had to figure out what to do with Tarkin and some of Palpatine's... other loyalists or conspirators.

He knew exactly what he needed to do: remove them as obstacles, and destroy the Death Star. It was pointless and drained funding that could go toward fleet-building and flagship construction, as well as increasing the weapons capabilities of fightercraft and general fleetcraft.

Vader's Empire would be different from Palpatine's. And with Padme's help, and her public support, there were very few systems likely to question either of their rules. Grand Vizier Armand Isard was who Vader had selected, personally. Isard would prove to be loyal, he felt - if not out of fear, then out of respect. Vader recalled Skywalker working with Isard when the man was only Director of Republic Intelligence and Director of Senate Intelligence.

As Grand Vizier, Isard would command the Senate itself, along with its subcomittees and head the Imperial Council. Isard would also have direct control over Imperial Intelligence, the Imperial Security Bureau, among other offices consolidated under him. Vader felt that having a non-force sensitive in charge of such things would make him easy to dispatch if he stepped out of line, but he wouldn't; Vader had made sure of that.

Still, all this meant was that Vader was his only direct superior - perhaps, his wife and children would be, as well, given time. But otherwise, the Emperor held the only superior command to that of the Grand Vizier. This was intentional: it would alleviate his children of responsibilities until he felt they were ready to have them, and it would ensure his wife never had to be involved in politics if she didn't want to be; even if, originally, the intent was to ensure someone could run the sociopolitical and economic factors of the Empire should his wife have decided to leave him.

Vader was content to control the Imperial Military, and have the Grand Vizier act as his representative in the Senate. His face, his actions, were already well known: he was a beloved hero and ended the war, as far as people cared. He didn't need to be in the public eye to remain in their light; all he had to do was regale them with tales of Jedi destruction and vengeance for Palpatine, as well as ensure that peace and prosperity came as promised.

The rest could be left up to Isard, and as long as he didn't attempt to steal power away from Vader, it didn't concern him.

Yes, things were going exactly as he had foreseen. Vader hoped that things continued going as well as they had been, but sincerely doubted they wouldn't.

* * *

Vader was walking through the Palace, and returned to his quarters. Padme and the children were sleeping in a protected room elsewhere, for now - at least until the doctor okayed Padme's ability to do anything more than rest. Vader entered his room, and froze.

"Ahsoka," Vader breathed out her name, as he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He stared at her, as she sat upon his bed.

"Anakin," Ahsoka returned, her voice almost breaking.


	3. A Silver Tongue and Crushing Fist

_Chapter III: A Silver Tongue and Crushing Fist_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Vader felt the need to ask, his voice somewhere between concerned and confused. He stared at Ahsoka, as she stood from his bed and walked toward him. She was much smaller than him, still, he realized. Then again, it'd only been... what, a few years at most? Well, for her, anyway. For him, it felt like only a few days. Malachor, and then... here he was. Making things as right as he could.

"What am I doing—" Ahsoka cut herself off, staring at Vader incredulously. She grabbed his shirt, staring him in the eyes as she yelled, "Let's start with how you never told me you and Padme were married! Or, I don't know, about the fact _you're the Emperor, now?_ I'd even settle for an explanation on the Jedi Order's status as traitors to this... this EMPIRE that you apparently rule, now!"

Vader sensed her rage, her confusion, her frustration and indignation. But most of all, he felt the... the Force Bond. Of course, he held a strong Force Bond with her, still. He had been thrown into Skywalker's old body, when he was still evolving and freshly born. His bond with Sidious hadn't become absolute, nor had his bonds with... anyone else dissipated with time.

Ahsoka's was the freshest, the strongest remaining aside from the one that was fading ever since its owner died on Mustafar.

"Ahsoka, calm yourself. Breathe. Sit. I will explain to the best of my abilities," Vader replied. He repressed the strength he held with the Dark, though she'd probably still feel it and had probably noticed it in their bond - especially since arriving here. As he reached out through their bond with his Light, he coaxed her with comfort - reassurance. Her eyes widened at his, likely at the sense of the coiling Dark that was barely being suppressed by the Light.

But she did as she was told, at least, instead of attacking him. She inhaled and exhaled, a few times, before she sat in a chair across from him that he'd brought forth with the Force. Vader sighed, even as he walked over to a mirror. He stared into... Skywalker's face. His hair was cut short, as short as he'd allow it. His eyes were still crystalline blue, but he knew they could glitter with his Darkness - burn with the intensity of the fires of Mustafar.

"Palpatine was telling me his plans to establish the Empire. He explained it to me, in full detail; why it was necessary, how it would preserve stability after the war ended. It wouldn't do to thrust the responsibilities of maintaining peace, order, and unity upon an entirely new leadership that was totally unprepared for it, after all," Vader felt the lie pass from his lips smoothly, even as he turned to face Ahsoka. He pressed his lips into a line.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked, and Vader could tell she believed him; trusted him, through their Force bond.

"I agreed," Vader answered her question, and then frowned as he continued, "the Jedi Council didn't. Windu led most of them in an attempt to assassinate him, leaving him horribly scarred and deformed. It was only through my intervention that he was saved. After the Councillors were dead, I... was nearly crushed by what I had done. I... only survived by clinging to the Dark Side of the Force. It was... necessary."

"Oh," Ahsoka sighed out, staring at him in awe, fear, understanding. So many emotions, and Vader could decipher each of them through their bond. Vader released a sigh, revealing his Sith eyes to her. Her eyes widened, and she looked conflicted.

"I am not Sith, Ahsoka, merely Fallen," Vader offered. It was not technically a lie, this time. Vader then continued on, "and when I explained what that meant to the Emperor, he agreed that the Jedi Council's treachery couldn't be forgiven. Not only that, but if the Jedi Order was allowed to rally under Grandmaster Yoda, a new war would begin against the Jedi, with them claiming that I and the Emperor were Sith Lords."

"That's... they wouldn't... would they?" Ahsoka grimaced and looked crestfallen when Vader gave her a soft shake of his head, and then he cloaked his Sith eyes once more.

"Remember why you left the Order, Ahsoka," Vader said, trying to keep his voice gentle. Ahsoka nodded, firmly, her face looking grim.

"And then the Emperor gave the Clone Army the order to kill the Jedi Knights, Masters, and older Padawan learners," Ahsoka guessed, her voice sounding as broken as it had when she said Skywalker's name. Vader answered with a simple nod.

"I led the march on the Temple, at the Emperor's behest. I had to kill every last Jedi there, excepting the younglings. I don't know what happened to them, beyond the fact that the troopers were to take them someplace elsewhere - safe, from the Order and from Yoda. I only recently discovered their location, but... not many survived. Many Fell, and many attempted to kill the Clones while in their custody - getting killed in the process," Vader let his voice take on a grief-stricken note.

"That's... terrible. And... what happened after the Temple?" Ahsoka was filled with dread at the question. Vader walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze.

"I was sent by the Emperor to kill or apprehend the Separatist leaders at Mustafar. And while I was away, Obi-Wan... he... he killed the Emperor, shortly after his proclamation. I only learned of his death when Obi-Wan tricked Padme into bringing him to Mustafar. He tried to kill me, and lied to her. He... was obviously apart of the Council's plot to remove Palpatine and to take over after usurping the Senate. Even if he wasn't, he wound up supporting it," Vader let himself sound like his voice was filled with a sob. He continued, voice almost breaking, "I had to kill him, Ahsoka. He forced my hand. He refused to believe me, to join me and prove that he wasn't apart of the Order's plot."

Ahsoka was speechless; in lieu of replying, she enveloped Vader in a hug. He returned the hug, fiercely clinging to her. He had her now. She was his, and this was another wrong that was now righted.

"I came back, and discovered the Emperor's fate. I... had to take over, Ahsoka. There was no other choice. Palpatine was right; there has to be order, balance... stability. I... also took over the remnants of the Jedi Order - those who joined me after I went to the Temple, those younglings who survived the Purges. They are the new Order of the Imperial Knights. Loyalists," Vader explained, making himself calm down slowly. Ahsoka nodded against him, even as she looked up at him. Vader whispered, voice quiet, "I - would like you to join me, Ahsoka. To join my Order. _Please_. It's the only way I can protect you from the Empire; they're bound to be suspicious of any surviving Jedi who aren't Imperial Knights, now."

"I... I... yes. I'll do it. You need me, and this is all... I can't believe any of this, but it makes sense. You're making sense and I can feel it in the Force Bond. I'll join you, Anakin," Ahsoka answered his plea. Vader smiled at her as he held her in the half-hug.

"Thank you. Would you... do me the honor of being my apprentice once more, Ahsoka?" Vader asked her, allowing hope to swell within him. A new apprentice would suit him; he could continue the Sith's ways, but through his will, his view of the Force. And he could have an apprentice he was already familiar with, as well.

"You think I'd choose someone else to be my Master?" Ahsoka asked him as though he'd grown a three new heads.

"Fair enough, my apprentice. Henceforth, you shall be the Grand Inquisitor of the Order, and shall only answer to me," Vader informed her. Her eyes widened, but she nodded, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker, for this great honor," Ahsoka sent her gratitude through the Force Bond.

Vader smiled. For now, this would do. She would be his Sith apprentice in time. Given his studies and the information he had discovered, it would be quite possible to rebuild the Sith Order of old. But this time, with his guidance, it would be done right - all under the guise of being Jedi that were loyal to his Empire.

Deciding to reward Ahsoka's gratitude, Vader felt that it would be prudent to allow the mask of Anakin Skywalker further strength; after all, if he wanted her to believe his lie for as long as he needed her to, his mask must hold under the utmost scrutiny.

"Welcome home, Snips," Vader whispered into her ears as he hugged her once more. He let his Light grant her affection, a sense of welcome and happiness. And while most of these emotions were Vader's, they were also largely Skywalker's. Vader felt like he was degrading himself, somewhat, by using that moniker for Ahsoka. Yet, needs must, he supposed.

"It's good to be home, Skyguy," Ahsoka returned, returning his feelings through their bond.

Perfect. It was just as planned.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Tarkin," Vader spoke calmly to him, as well as the others who would eventually have formed Palpatine's top advisers and enforcers. Of these, Vader felt he could only trust the ones easy to manipulate. Vader then spoke coldly to them all, "you are hereby found guilty of treason against the Empire."

Before any of them could react, he killed them all with a twitch of his wrist - snapping their necks collectively. Vader left the conference room, turning to two of his Imperial Guards.

"One of you send in troopers to clean up the mess; inform them they were all traitors or corrupt, and tell them that traitorous and corrupt actions or thoughts will not be permitted in my Imperial Military," Vader commanded them, before adding, "and the other, send forth a message that Imperial High Command will soon be receiving new officers, one of whom will be my Grand Inquisitor. Also, send forth a notice that the Death Star project is to be suspended immediately, torn apart for scrap and the materials dedicated to fleets. The superlaser technologies are to be distributed into several flagships, instead."

The two Guards nodded, and left to commit to their orders. Vader walked away with the other Guardsmen. Grand Vizier Isard was handling the Imperial Senate, currently, and Vader would read his brief afterward. Isard was also being recorded, after all, and Vader would watch that recording to ensure it matched his brief. A simple endeavor, if there ever was one.

Vader decided to return to the Imperial Palace, which would also act as headquarters for his new Order. The reasons were twofold: it centralized all true power where he could feel it, see it, and _oversee_ it; and it allowed him and his family the ultimate protection, beyond the Imperial Guards.

As Vader was taken to the Palace via Imperial Transport, he pondered what needed to be done next. He supposed he would speak with Padme, and figure out what should be done with Mothma, Organa, and others who were certain to be the more outspoken against the Empire, as well as likely candidates to fund the Rebellion which was certain to start in a few years if he didn't stop it fast enough.

With the new objective in mind, Vader walked at a brisk pace to the family room where he and his family had decided to stay together in the Palace; formerly, the Jedi Council chambers, but they were expanded immensely.

All was moving forward quite well, so far. But something itched at Vader's mind, though he couldn't tell what it was...


	4. Ethical Diplomacy

_Chapter IV: Ethical Diplomacy_

* * *

Vader found himself sitting across from his wife as she was rocking their daughter, Leia. Luke was in a crib, sleeping already.

"Padme, I... came to seek your advice. It's about your friends in the Senate. Mothma, Organa... a few others," Vader spoke, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb the children. Padme slowly placed Leia down in her own crib, and then walked over to Vader. She kissed his cheek, and sat down next to him in the large chair. Vader smiled, softly, at his wife as he said, "they aren't an issue - yet - but I fear that they do not understand the Empire's necessity."

"I am not certain of its necessity, either, Anakin," Padme replied, keeping her voice level and soft. Vader looked over at her, feeling surprised, but did not move, instead opting to hear what she meant. She sighed, and then said, "It is unlikely you will convince my friends of it, even if you do convince me. But I _can_ tell you that, as long as you allow the Senate to operate as it has been since during the war, their complaints will die down."

"I have left Isard in charge of overseeing the Senate, remanding the more... tedious aspects of the Emperor's powers inherited from the Chancellor in the hands of the Grand Vizier. I do have final say on most things, and absolute control over the Imperial Military, but beyond Imperial Decrees, it is the Grand Vizier who oversees legislation," Vader informed his wife, and then added, "All amendments to the Imperial Charter and the New Constitution are another matter entirely, and must be reviewed by myself in person prior to approval."

"I see," Padme responded, a pensive look on her face. She then asked, "does that mean the Imperial Senate has full legislative powers, again?"

"For the most part, yes. The Galactic Emperor holds all power that the Office of the Chancellor held during wartime under the Republic, including control over the Galactic Banks. The title of Grand Vizier is bestowed upon someone of my choosing, to represent me in the Imperial Senate; he is my Voice in the Senate, speaking with my authority," Vader clarified, nodding his head once. At Padme's concerned look, Vader added, "I only override the Senate's decisions if I feel they are not with the best of interests. Otherwise, I stand behind the Grand Vizier's decision in matters. I chose Isard for a reason; he is competent and loyal. I trust him to oversee the Imperial Senate's sessions and to consider all information available to him."

"But, in the end, you have all the power. Is that right?" Padme's voice sounded somewhat upset.

"I know you dislike the idea of the Galactic Empire, Padme. But give it a chance, please. That's all I ask of you," Vader whispered into her ear, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Ani, I love you. You know I love you, but... maybe I should return to the Senate," Padme sighed.

"If that would sooth your concerns, my Angel, you need only ask. I could tell the Grand Vizier to be expecting the Empress to be sitting in on Senatorial sessions," Vader replied, offering her a gentle smile. Really, he wasn't certain what she intended to do - but he could ask Isard to give a report, as well as watch the holorecordings. Depending on how things went, this could be good for propaganda usage; after all, if her friends saw her supporting the Empire, _surely_ they would think twice before moving against it? To do so would be moving against _her_ , at first glance.

"I want to. Just one, for now. I... need to see all this for myself, I think," Padme decided.

"As you wish, my Angel. I will inform Isard to expect you and arrange for the necessary security," Vader replied, smiling brightly. She returned it, but not as large. With a brief kiss, they separated.

Vader wondered how he could be rid of Organa and Mothma, still. But maybe Padme could convince them. Maybe things would be different, this time. The Force seemed to quiver about him, and Vader was certain that he'd find a way to get rid of his adversaries.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Very good, my apprentice," Vader commented as he finished his spar with Ahsoka. He smiled at her as she walked over to him, breathing in the fresh air. It had been so long, yet... it felt good.

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka responded, smiling up at him.

"Ahsoka, I have... a very important mission, for you. One of the utmost importance, in fact," Vader told her as he sobered.

"Is... something wrong, Master?" Ahsoka asked, raising a metaphorical brow.

"The Empress will be going to the next session of the Imperial Senate. I want you in charge of security there. Discreetly," Vader replied, keeping his voice as serious as possible. He added, "there is a possibility that there are... traitors among the Senate. Those who would have supported the Jedi Council's move against Palpatine, who could not foresee the chaos it would have wrought. Those who believe that I, or the Empress, have betrayed them in some way. I... fear they could attempt to attack her, either before or after the session."

"I'll protect her, Master, you have my word. And... if someone does try to hurt her, I'll... take care of it," Ahsoka responded, her voice sobering up and sounding serious. Vader nodded in appreciation. He'd forgotten that, after leaving the Order, Ahsoka had gone bounty hunter briefly. Or... something along those lines. She'd keep Padme safe, no matter the cost.

"Very good. I can give you a list of names, if you like; both old friends and enemies of the Empress from her time as a Senator. Others who would be likely to strike at her. I'll have a trooper bring you a datapad," Vader told her.

"Right. I'll get prepared for the mission, then. I'll see you later, Master," Ahsoka offered as a leave. Vader smiled, softly, nodding as she left.

After her presence - as felt through their bond - had moved a sufficient distance away, Vader turned and activated his comm.

"Lord Vader?" Vader smiled at the sound of the distorted voice. A perfect patsy; they were no match for Ahsoka or the Imperial security team, yet were dumb enough to make the attempt.

"That is the pseudonym I gave you, yes," Vader answered, his voice being equally distorted at this end.

"I hope you have my credits," the voice responded.

"Complete the mission I gave you, and you'll get your credits afterward as promised," Vader lied.

"Very well, then," the voice sounded eager, even through the distortion.

Soon, Vader would have all the justification he needed to rid himself of all of his enemies. At the very same time, he'd also have the eternal loyalty of his wife to him alone, along with that of his apprentice.

In the meantime, Vader decided he'd go ahead and review the Holocrons in the Palace Archives. Sith and Jedi alike. They could be of use to him, as he pondered.


	5. Compile, Review, Expunge

_Chapter V: Compile, Review, Expunge_

* * *

Vader rushed to his wife, enveloping her in a hug.

"Are you alright, my Angel?" Vader whispered, looking down at her in obvious concern. Overall, the mission was a resounding success. Grand Vizier Isard survived, as well, which was good. He likely knew at least some of what was going on, but the damnable man always knew things. It was why he was previous Director of Imperial Intelligence, briefly, before his promotion to the seat of Grand Vizier.

Lord Cronal, somewhat younger because of how early it was, now served as the Director of Imperial Intelligence. Cronal had his orders, and would come to present the information Vader had requested soon.

"I'm... I'm fine, Ani. But... this is the first time in my life assassins have been so... so bold so as to attack the Senate directly," Padme whispered to him. Vader kissed his wife, hugging her closer.

This was also a public relations thing; after all, if the loyal Senators and those Senators who were of questionable loyalty saw this, they would only be reaffirmed with where their loyalties lied. Whereas those who could become traitors would begin to have doubts, and those who had convictions... well, Lord Cronal should assist in their removal soon enough.

"Bold, indeed. But, I do not want you to be afraid, Padme. This is not the Republic; this is our _Empire_ , and I will not stand for this. Lord Cronal should be arriving, soon, at our personal conference room. He will have answers for us. I sense that these assassins and those who hired them were not as careful as they should have been," Vader assured his wife. She nodded against him, sinking into his comforting hold. Vader smiled, slightly.

"Your Majesties," Lord Cronal's voice broke in, as he stood near them. The Imperial Guards didn't move, their pike staffs still at the ready. Ahsoka was nearby, wearing robes, hand on her saber as she kept feelers out with the Force. Vader and Padme turned to look at Cronal, who said, "I have found something in the Banks, Your Majesties. Suspicious withdrawals, even as the identities of our assassins seemed to have increased their funds by similar amounts."

"You have found those responsible, then," Vader intoned. Lord Cronal bowed his head.

"I would present the evidence before you, My Lord," Cronal answered him directly, keeping his tone full of respectful formality, "but, at your command, I can begin a more full investigation into those suspected of this treacherous act."

"Come, then; show us what you have, Lord Cronal," Vader ordered. Padme followed with them, silent, into a private conference room elsewhere in the building. The Senators were being evacuated by the First Legion, though most had either heard or seen Vader and his wife. And then Lord Cronal. Perfectly staged, yet entirely genuine to all but those who were more... in the know.

"My Lord, based on withdrawals from various Imperial Banks, as well as from personal world-banks as monitored by Imperial Intelligence at your direction to prevent any Separatist remnants from gathering funds, the assassins were likely hired by these individuals," Cronal spoke softly, even as he presented the list of names. Vader perused them, already knowing those who would be on it.

"...Ani? What is it?" Padme questioned, her voice concerned, as Vader stared at the list in 'surprise' at the names.

"Lord Cronal, is this accurate?" Vader asked, his voice sounding concerned and almost dejected. Cronal nodded in response, a practiced mournful look on his face. Vader turned to his wife, "are you certain you wish to know, Padme? It is... alarming and distressing."

"Yes. Yes, let me see it. I- I need to know," Padme answered him. Vader handed her the datapad. He watched as she perused the list, her eyes growing wider and wider as she did so; surprise, outrage, indignation, confusion, betrayal. Vader gently pulled on some of these emotions through the Force, subtly. He placed a hand comfortingly around Padme's shoulders.

"Ani, how... how _could_ they? I stood with them! I stood with them, and they... they almost had me killed!" Padme yelled, sounding somewhere between furious and betrayed. She turned to look at him, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, "what was I to do? I was certainly not going to abandon my husband in his time of need, nor my children - what did they expect me to do?! And then they- they have me attacked? Endanger countless other Senators?"

"Padme, my Angel," Vader whispered softly as he hugged her, taking the datapad and returning it to Cronal. He kissed the top of Padme's head, rubbing her back and holding her tight, close, safe. _His_. Vader asked her, "what do you want done, Padme? Tell me, and it will be done."

"I... I want _justice,_ Ani," Padme responded, sounding determined, "I want them brought to justice."

"As you wish," Vader told her, his voice soft as he turned hard eyes to Cronal. He then gave the orders, "conduct your investigation, Lord Cronal. Leave no stone unturned. Once you have the evidence you require, arrest all of those responsible and inform the responsible systems that this sort of treachery will never be condoned by whatever means you deem fit. Conduct the trials as soon as is within reasonable possibility."

"By your command, My Lord," Cronal responded, bowing his head as he turned and left the room.

Vader comforted his sobbing wife. She was _his,_ and only his, now. There would be no doubt in her conviction or loyalty to him or to their children. Even better, this might be the push she needed to show her why the Empire is necessary - why it is good and can be just.

Yes, Vader decided. This was the right thing to do. Skywalker may be inclined to disagree, but the Dark Side filled Vader with strength, and so Skywalker's indictments went unheard.

After all, Padme Skywalker would be eternally grateful, in the end.

* * *

"You must be wondering why I have gathered you all here today," Vader told the Delegation of 2,000. Not all of them were responsible, but the core members were, and the rest could be found guilty of various other crimes regardless. Not least of which are traitorous sympathies.

"The thought had crossed our minds, Your Majesty," Bail Organa carefully replied, raising his eyebrows, "after all, we're the only Senators present at the moment."

"That is intentional, Senator Organa," Vader informed him, his voice projecting. He stared coldly at Organa and Mothma, among the others, "Lord Cronal, the Director of Imperial Intelligence, had discovered that several of your members - Organa and Mothma, as examples - are suspects in the attempted assassination of Her Majesty, Padme Skywalker, the Empress of the Galactic Empire. After further review, many are guilty of far more crimes of various severity - among these crimes are treason, corruption, and pro-Separatist sympathies."

"That's - preposterous!" Mothma cried out, sounding shocked and disturbed, "we would _never_ attempt to assassinate Padme!"

There were many murmurs of assent and agreement, even as most of the Senators looked shocked or terrified at the prospect of their crimes coming forward.

"Yet you do not deny that you would make attempts against your Grand Vizier, or your Emperor," Vader noted, even as Mothma seethed. He smiled, coldly, as he said, "your crimes are severe and obvious. Lord Cronal has given his advice, and I have decided that you are all to be arrested and stripped of your positions. Your systems will have their governments replaced, on suspicion of sharing your treasonous attitudes. Your trials will be one week from today, and the punishments will vary for each and every one of you. Those guilty of treason will be summarily executed, _unless_ they offer to testify against those they conspired with. Those guilty of lesser crimes will simply be imprisoned. Good day to all of you."

As Vader concluded his speech and his podium lowered, Clonetroopers entered and arrested each of the Senators in turn. A few actually tried to resist arrest or attack the Clonetroopers, and were hit with several stunbolts for their troubles.

Vader smiled to himself as he left the Imperial Senate building. All too easy.

Now, to return to the Palace and plan out how to strengthen the Empire and its hold over all major systems. After all, with all of this out of the way, the next major threat were the Jedi in hiding who did not return to swear loyalty to the Empire. And once they were dealt with? Vader could finally remove the Hutts and other major crimelords, ending slavery and unifying the known galaxy once and for all.

Any further planning could wait until after that unification, of course.

Vader felt the Force shudder. It was a sense of... agreement, fulfillment, that followed. The Force was on his side. Vader felt his smile widen and become more genuine - with the Force on his side, he could not fail.


	6. For the Empire

_Chapter VI: For the Empire_

* * *

Vader felt the tremor in the Force, warning him. With nary but a thought, he used the Force as he turned around. The green saber was halted, suspended in the air.

"Master Yoda," Vader greeted, even as he _crushed_ the Jedi Master's saber rather than return the weapon, "I was not expecting you so soon. I hope you know that Imperial Knights are on their way here, now. Jedi who are loyal to me, and are loyal to the Grand Inquisitor."

"Betrayed the Republic, you have, Darth Vader," Yoda responded, holding his cane at his side even as he stared at the remains of his lightsaber. The old Grandmaster continued, "Destroyed the Jedi, you have not. Justice, prevail, it shall. Lose, you will. Become Sith, your children will not."

"My children are under the highest of protections in this Palace, aside from my own. Not to mention that most of my Imperial Knights have sworn an Oath of Obedience, reinforced by Sith magic," Vader responded to the Grandmaster, whose eyes widened. Vader grinned savagely, "yes, even your few spies. It was quite tricky to do so, might I add, but necessary. None of the Knights are aware - and even if they were informed, they would be incapable of betraying me. Killing themselves in any situation that isn't dying for the Empire, or for my family, is a form of betrayal. You have sent your Jedi kidnappers to their doom, Master Yoda. They will all die, and my Knights will die before surrendering or betraying me."

Vader sensed the deaths as they began, as the battle raged elsewhere in the Palace. He also heard the blasters going off, from his Imperial Guardsmen assisting his Knights. Yoda seemed to sense them as well, lowering his gaze.

"You have lost, Old Jedi Fool," Vader said as he approached the Grandmaster. He'd left his lightsaber far away; they would fight a battle of Force power. Which, with Vader's combined experience and _full_ power in the Dark Side as well as the Light from having Skywalker's mostly-whole and unscathed body, well... he was the superior power, compared to the green alien. Vader's voice became hushed, "I have succeeded, Master Jedi. There is balance in the Force, now. Have you not felt it?"

Vader released some of his hold on his presence, allowing his Darkness to coil around Yoda as well as his Light to shine slightly stronger than usual. Yoda looked up at Vader in shock.

"Brought balance, have you? Chaos in a gilded cage, what I only see is," Yoda responded, sounding incredulous.

"It matters not, Yoda. The Old Order has been dismantled. Only my Empire and its new Order will persist. My Grand Inquisitor, despite her... handicaps, will be a worthy apprentice until my children can learn the ways of the Force. Once I have passed on all that I know, all that this Palace holds, and all that knowledge in the wider galaxy... my children will be the most powerful Force sensitives to have existed, after myself, of course," Vader informed him, spreading his arms out wide as he said, "and by the time I am dead, and one of them sits upon the Imperial Throne, there will be no more war, no more suffering, no more crime. There will be only the Empire, and an eternal peace - under my dynasty, which shall stand the test of time."

"Brought you humility, the Dark Side has not, hmm?" Yoda offered as an answer.

In lieu of a response, Vader reached out with the Force and struck like a viper. Lightning danced off of his fingertips and into Yoda's body, at such power and intensity that the Grandmaster was burnt to a crisp instantaneously.

"No," Vader answered the corpse, "perhaps it hasn't."

The Jedi were now extinct. Yoda's last ditch effort to end the Empire had failed. Why Yoda had made it, Vader was uncertain; perhaps Yoda believed he could defeat the Dark Lord? It was a preposterous idea, regardless.

Vader smiled to himself. None could or would stand in his way now. The galaxy was his; he simply had yet to claim it all.

* * *

"Citizens of the Galactic Empire," Vader spoke with strength in his voice, even as this was broadcast across the Holonet - throughout the entire Empire, and the entire galaxy at large - to allow his victory to be known by all. He continued speaking after a pause, "Master Yoda of the Jedi Council's Order came into my Palace to make an attempt on my life, with several other traitor-Jedi alongside him. He would have tried to take my children, your Prince and Princess, to use against me and to make into Rebels against our great Empire!"

Vader allowed this to settle among the crowd in front of his podium, along with the Senators watching. An uproar began, one of indignation and hatred for the traitorous Jedi. Vader raised a hand to silence them, and they quieted down after a moment.

"It is lucky that I am far stronger than he could have anticipated. I _defeated_ him, and my only regret is that I could not formally arrest him to make him face all of you for his betrayal. The last of the old Jedi Order and its betrayers are now dead - and any who weren't with Yoda will be joining them soon, this I promise you!" Vader spoke with fervor, to the applause and cheers of his citizens. He suppressed as mile, raising one arm into the air as he spoke, "with the only Jedi remaining being those who have sworn off the Old Order and have sworn loyalty to the Empire in my Order of Imperial Knights, we have need for fear no longer! From now on, this Empire shall prosper and focus on growth! We shall enforce the laws, all of them, and purge crime from all corners of this galaxy!"

That, of course, was meant with a thunderous roaring of cheers and applause from everyone. Vader looked out into the crowd as he lowered his arm, and smiled slightly.

"There will be no tolerance for crime. There will be no tolerance for Separatism under the guise of Rebellion. There will be _no tolerance_ for slaving scum! There will be _no tolerance_ for anyone who would dare oppose this Empire's reach for ultimate prosperity and peace! All who oppose us will be hunted down and defeated, of this I swear in the name of the First Emperor Sheev Palpatine!" Vader roared out, and then he raised his arms as he screamed, "FOR THE EMPIRE!"

The crowd returned Vader's enthusiasm one-thousandfold, cheering and applauding him while a steady chant of 'for the Empire!' grew among them. Vader smiled, brightly, even as he chanted along with them.

Yes, the galaxy was his. First, his Empire's borders would be secured; then, the Hutts and any other slavers would be extinguished and made to suffer, their peoples liberated.

And after? After, his Empire would span the entire galaxy, if he had his way.

For the Empire, indeed...

* * *

 _End of Arc I_

 _Arc II Start - Chapter VII: New Order_


End file.
